


Ben and Gwen's Taboo

by GhostLemon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stinky - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, cum on face, smelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 06:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19496005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLemon/pseuds/GhostLemon
Summary: Ben and Gwen are left all alone when the RV breaks down. Gwen originally went to help out but came back sweaty and with her feet in pain leading to the revelation of Gwen's hidden desires.





	Ben and Gwen's Taboo

Gwen, Ben, and their Grandfather were all on the road again. Max and the gang barreled down a long straight on route to a carnival. As they continued down the road the RV began to break down. It puffed gas from the engine and made the gears of the engine made grinding noises. They were currently quite far off from their desired destination and now stranded in the middle of the desert as the vehicle came to a stop. "What are we going to do now?" Gwen complained. "Relax, I suppose I'll just have to walk until I find the nearest gas station. I believe I know just what happened, I just need some tools." Max replied. Ben was too busy playing sumo slammers to pay attention to what was going on. "Alright, I'm grabbing some water, a hat, and I'll be back later." Max said and stepped off the RV, immediately feeling the intense heat beating down on him. "Wait I'll come along too." Gwen said. She didn't feel like sitting in the RV for hours. The two walked down road for about 10 minutes with no town in sight. "It's way too hot I'm walking back." Gwen said in an already tired voice. "Be careful." Max continued onward. Gwen complained to herself on the way back. Why did she bother walking in the first place? Now she was all sweaty and had no easy way of showering.

Once Gwen returned to the RV she immediately noticed how much cooler it was inside. Although, the gas had run out, the AC had been running beforehand. It still would only last a short time before the air returned to the temperature it was outside, but she was relieved regardless. Ben was laying down on the couch in the back playing his game. Gwen went to the back to sit as well. "Get up dweeb." She scolded him. Ben ignored her. Gwen angrily dragged him up towards the wall making him sit up. It gave her enough space to sit. She took a book from the table and sat opposite her cousin. She was really tired and wished Ben would have just moved from the couch all together. She kicked off her sneakers and put her legs up with her knees bent since should couldn't lay all the way out. "Holy… My shoes stink." Gwen grabbed her nose. She picked up her smelly shoes and tossed them to front of the RV. Ben continued to play his game with a smile on his face. He was practically in another world and couldn't be bothered. Gwen put down her book and tried to start some conversation with her cousin, but he didn't respond. "Fine if you are going to ignore how about this."

Gwen started to kick Ben's legs. He moved them open in response and she accidentally kicked him in the crotch. She managed to stop herself so her right foot only lightly tapped against him. Gwen had always liked to tease Ben. She always thought her cousin was cute. She had never really given the sexual tension she created any real thought. In the past she had done things like lay on top him and give him hugs from behind where her breasts gently rubbed against him. She did it mostly to tease him or so she thought at first. She then with a devilish smile stuck her feet in his face as she noticed his erection begin to form. "How d'ya like them. Stink don't they." Gwen said rubbing her still socked smelly feet in his face. Ben became overcome with hornyness. He put his game down to the side and grabbed ahold of his cousin's small feet. The sweaty cheesy aroma filled his nose to his pleasure. He grabbed his member over his pants and started playing with it as his cousin's feet made him hard. "Woah…" Gwen said aloud. She started getting wet herself and her body felt warm. Ben snapped out of it. "Oh … uhh… I'm sorry." Ben started to get up. "Wait no continue… I kinda like this ya dweeb." Gwen said with a grin. "Are you sure? We are cousins." Ben replied with some hesitation. "I think that makes it even better." She said in a seductive voice climbing over him and giving him a kiss on the lips. It was a clunky kiss as both were not very experienced. "Alright, now back to dealing with feet. They hurt a bit after walking and need some attention." Gwen winked. Ben sat back down and removed his cousins fluffy white socks. Slowly revealing her feet. She had slender feet with long toes. Her toenails were painted a shade of bright pink. "Nice color." Ben said as he began to rubbing her right foot. He worked his hands against her soles. He moved he thumbs all around exploring her foot. Gwen began to moan. "Mmm Gosh, you're pretty good at that." He began to do the same with the left foot. After he finished rubbing he took both to his face and gave them another wiff. With Gwen's feet pressed against his face he started licking them. Ben ran his tongue down her soft smelly soles. He picked up some lint with his tongue, but was too aroused to notice. Her foot became wet with her cousin's saliva. Gwen was soaked and very horny herself. She was engaging in taboo with her cousin and her grandpa could come back at anytime. Gwen unzipped Ben's pants. He was fully erect and Gwen moved her wet smelly feet from his face to his member. She ran her left foot up the side of his shaft before squeezing the tip in between her big toe and her second toe. "Mmm nice." Gwen said in a slowly sultry voice. She moved her foot down to the bottom of his shaft keeping it in between her toes and began to stroke it. Ben couldn't take it much longer. Just before he came she stopped teasing him. "Why?" Ben yelled out. "You are not done yet. You still have to help me out." Gwen winked.

Gwen reached for her blue shirt and began to pull it over her head showing her slender body. Ben tossed his pants which hung around his ankles and began to aid in Gwen's undressing. He pulled down her pants and removed her panties while she undid her bra. Gwen got on her knees and started giving Ben a blowjob. As her lips wrapped around the head of her cousin's cock she noticed Ben grabbing her by the hair. Ben pushed his head into hers. Gwen's eyes rolled back as she enjoyed the taste and feeling of being face fucked by her cousin. She glanced up at him while her head bobbed back and forth on his member. "I think I'm ready." Gwen said signalling to Ben that she wanted to have sex. Both were still virgins at the time. Ben laid back on the couch while while his cousin straddled his cock cowgirl style. Gwen went up and down slowly. "Help me out will ya." She said. Ben grabbed her hips and the two began to go in sync. Ben pushed deep and fast inside Gwen's tight cunt. The walls of her vagina were tightly gripping his cock. She moved rhythmically up and down. "Mmm Ben this is greeeat." Gwen said while bouncing up and down on his cock. Gwen's breathing started getting heavier as did Ben's. Gwen hunched over forward shaking slightly as she came. Gwen hopped off her cousin's cock right before he came. "Cum all over me." She said with lust in her eyes and face in ecstasy. Ben stood over his cousin. Gwen grabbed ahold of his cock and began to stroke it fast. His cum shot out all over Gwen's face and hair. Gwen took some that landed on her eyelid and went for a taste bringing it to her lips slowly. "Yum." She laughed. They heard a knock at the door of the RV. Immediately the two's face filled with horror. Gwen took her clothes and hid in the bathroom cleaning her cousin's semen off of her, while Ben quickly grabbed his pants to answer the door. It was grandpa Max he came back with tools and a canister of gas. If they had been a second later or didn't lock the door they would be in a very odd situation. Gwen came out a few minutes later. "So are you guys excited for the carnival?" Max asked. "Yeah grandpa." Gwen said. They had somehow managed to avoid disaster for now.


End file.
